1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lumbar support structure for a chair and, more particularly, to an adjustable lumbar support assembly wherein a lumbar support is provided on the front side of a chair and can be easily adjusted forward or backward for optimal support and sitting comfort.
2. Description of Related Art
Chairs featuring enhanced sitting comfort are typically provided with a flexible adjustment mechanism at the seat unit, the backrest unit, and/or other units. The adjustment mechanism is intended to allow sitters to make the desired adjustment for optimal sitting comfort.